Seclusion
by Dark Red Rabbit
Summary: Something is wrong. Jack knows that it's up to him to save the day but where can he start? The good guys are slowly losing their minds and the bad guys are disappearing! Includes OCs. Rated M for Pitch's mouth. Pitch/OC. AU!Guardians.
1. Like a bad dream

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

_If seclusion leads to delusion, what lead to death?_

_What more could be taken away from him?_

_This anguish was unbearable and yet, he kept moving forward._

_The laughter, the jeers and the hatred were like whips across his torso._

_**They** wanted him to fall._

_**They** desired his destruction._

_**They** needed his help._

_A long time ago, he had been a simple man who had known the true meaning of happiness, but that was only a distant memory now._

_He was all alone and he knew that no one would ever dare to come to his aid. It didn't matter if he asked or begged or even cried because no one_

_cared._

_He was **a monster.**_

_He was **a** **demon.**_

_He was **a** **shadow** whose place of belonging was under the bed._

_His power had grown in the past and dwindled in the present but his bitterness would always be his fuel._

_If everyone thought that he was the embodiment of evil, he would show them true pain._

_He would rip their loved ones away from them and throw the weaklings into the darkest chasm that he could find._

_If no one believed in him, he would punish them all for their ignorance._

_The fools surely deserved it._

_If he was never destined to experience the power of love, friendship or any other "goodie-goodie" feelings that filled the body with warmth, he_

_wouldn't wallow in his self-pity._

_He didn't give a damn._

_He was fear._

_He was the boogeyman._

* * *

**"You have failed us for the last time."**

**"We must kill him."  
**

**"A replacement is in order."  
**

**"He is** **worthless."**

Black sand splattered on the snow as the figure held his side with a pained groan. If he stayed in one spot for too long, **they** would find him. Pitch didn't know where he was and frankly, he didn't care. He was only focused on his escape which was anything but "grand" as he had initially hoped for. After being dragged back to his lair by force in the presence of the guardians who had assumed that the nightmares had been formed from his own fears, a ridiculous notion he may add, a meeting with his superiors had come to order. They had not been pleased with the outcome of his plans and had issued the statement that he, the Nightmare King, needed to be taught the lesson of humility.

The bastards.

Pitch fell to his knees as his body begged for rest. It was only a matter of time before one of his guards checked the dungeons and upon seeing his disappearance, gather the others to hunt him down. Sunlight was toxic to his skin so he could not hide in the daylight like a suicidal simpleton. If he dared to slink into any moonbeams, the "oh so powerful and amazing" MiM, would surely point an arrow in his direction for both the guardians and indirectly, his own minions, to find. Having two parties fight over you for the shot at killing you was not in the least bit flattering, especially for him. Pitch covered his mouth quickly as bile came up but only black sand dripped from the cracks between his fingers. His condition was getting worse.

Struggling once again, he climbed to his feet and wobbled out of the alley. "I can trick one of those brainless cherubs into helping me," he pondered before grimacing as he remembered how annoying a cupid could behave. The messengers of love were located in bulks in the countries of France, Greece and Rome for those three bases were also known as the "Love Triangle." However, Pitch had a gut feeling that he was not present in any of those locations and traveling as a shadow over miles of land required too much concentration and energy which he had no more to expend.

If he captured a tooth fairy, it would only be a matter of hours before its queen realized that her precious "baby" was missing. A bug of that size would not be very helpful and furthermore, he couldn't deal with the fact of losing another tooth. His face was part of his terrifying image and its handsome features had to be maintained if nothing else. The Nightmare King's back connected with a wall and slid down to the ground. Maybe it was best for him to simply give up? This "sin" on his part could be overlooked if he managed to convince his leaders of his worth. Pitch coughed again with black sand trickling from the edge of his mouth. Who was he kidding? His death was imminent.

How unpleasant.

His good eye that wasn't swollen shut, stared at the dark sky above.

A lamp across the street exploded.

**"Papa?"**

The breaking of glass echoed from his left as the independent golden light was erased.

**"Why did you run away, Papa?"**

The remaining street lamp that stood before him began to flicker as pairs of golden eyes appeared. He was surrounded.

"Don't call me that," Pitch hissed as the form of a small girl stepped forward.

**"What do you mean? I call you Papa because you are my Papa and I love you."**

What a sick joke.

"Go away."

The dark form did not listen and skipped towards him.

**"You sound really tired Papa."**

Small hands found themselves against his cheek. Pitch stared at the flickering light. Without a heart, this creature could not worry about anything else; its voice held fake emotion.

"I said I was sorry."

The grip on his throat began to tighten as a nightmare neighed while another stomped its hooves.

**"I'm putting Papa to sleep, everyone. Running from the dungeons is a very exhausting task. He needs the rest."**

The Nightmare King struggled to rip off the hands but the little shadow's strength could not be matched. He was simply too weak.

**"Papa is so pitiful."**

Gasping for air, he slowly moved his knuckles to her forehead. The little girl was made of black sand. If he could gain control of its essence, he could force it to release him. Had this idea been formed because of the fact that darkness was threatening the corners of his vision? He wanted to survive. He wanted to live. However, a small voice from the back of his head simply asked why. It told him that everything would be better if he did not fight back. It told him that he needed to listen to the shadow because if he chose to retaliate, things would only degrade from this point.

What was worse than death?

Suddenly, a grandfather clock crashed down on the shadow without mercy. Pitch's body slumped to the side as his lungs greedily sucked in air.

"Rest child."

Nightmares screamed as they were destroyed. The aged voice sounded familiar and Pitch tried to catch a glimpse of his so called "hero." However, the cold snow felt so nice against his skin and the eyelid of his good eye was drooping.

* * *

**Pitch Black - The Nightmare King.**

**Pitch's leaders - OC  
**

**Cupids' "Love Triangle" - OC location.  
**

**Who is this mysterious hero? What will happen to Pitch? Please review!  
**


	2. The Grand Escape Pt1

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**Thanks for the enthusiastic reviews!  
**

* * *

Baby Tooth shook her head as a certain spirit of winter fell unto his hunches and peered into the dark hole. The diameter was large enough for an adult let alone, a small child, to fall in so no animal could have created it. Well, not a natural animal. The groundhog's home was no where close to this region of the earth and the Easter kangaroo's tunnels always closed into themselves after all parties had entered. The miniature tooth fairy flitted from Jack's shoulder to the top of his head before landing on his other shoulder nervously. This situation screamed bad idea. What they needed to do was to find her majestic mother, Tooth, or even one of the other guardians.

"Hello..." Jack called out to the dark abyss. "Is anyone down there?" There was still no response. The boy climbed back to his feet with a thoughtful look on his face. "Let's check it out! Who knows where this thing leads to?" Baby Tooth rolled her eyes. This was a strange hole that could direct them to practically any dangerous place on the planet. Nothing said "I told you so" than finding yourself located under a volcano or worse! However, she couldn't give up now. She needed for him to listen to her! What were friends for? Unfortunately, her squeaks only gained a chuckle.

Curse the language barrier!

"What's the worse that can happen? Race you to the bottom, Baby!" grinned the white haired male before jumping into the hole.

Baby Tooth gasped and covered her mouth with her small hands.

How dare he believe that he could beat her that easily!

Oh, it was on.

She zoomed into the darkness after the Guardian of Fun with a small smile.

The inside of what appeared to be a tunneling system was covered in small quartz crystals that seemed to glow dimly.

"Look at this!" whispered Jack as he twirled around in the air to try to capture everything spooky detail into memory. Baby Tooth only zoomed past him with a squeak.

"Hey, that's cheating! Wind, let's speed things up!"

However, he kept falling.

"Hey wind?"

Jack looked up and saw that the circle of sky was slowly being closed up by the soil. The gale of air wouldn't be able to reach him at this point and he was still practicing his ability to float on his own at tall heights! He was going to hit the bottom of this thing and the chances of getting seriously hurt were pretty high.

Just great...

Baby Tooth chirped with alarm when she heard his yell and flew to the back of his neck. All she needed to do was to grab a hold of his collar and slow down his descent. Her wings beat furiously as her determination shot through the roof, but the fact remained that Jack Frost was still too heavy for her to have any effect. She should have seen this from a mile away. Her mother would probably lecture them both if they managed to survive this endeavor.

Jack gripped his staff tightly and pointed it close to his feet. "Hold on Baby Tooth," he replied as ice escaped from his staff. He couldn't see the bottom as yet but his "plan" had to work. A downward slide that spiraled into the "nothing" with the ice being supported by the dirt walls around them, would be able slow down his descent to a safe speed, right?

Jack laughed loudly at the thrill and the adrenaline induced by the "hearty-pounding" moment as Baby Tooth closed her eyes tightly with a scared squeak. The cold slide ended into many bushes that were of a bright pink color. "Baby?" the winter spirit called out as he tumbled from the top of his comfy "crash site." "Baby Tooth, I need a survivor check here!" The tiny tooth fairy squeaked before shakily crawling out from the top of a blue flower with pollen decorating her "prestigious" uniform. Dirty clothing was equal to downright shame and she knew that if she was to take one step into her home with this appearance, her other sisters would tease her mercilessly!

_"Respect the uniform, girls!"_

How many times had her mother drilled that rule into their heads?

Wait... where was Jack heading off to now?

"The tunnel seems to continue this way," he replied while twirling his staff. "We should check it- woah there!" Baby Tooth was flitting in front of his face with her arms pointing in the direction where the entrance had initially been. His bare feet stopped in their tracks. "You want to stay by the pink bushes? For all we know, it could be a nest!" The other stared at him with a simple "nice try" expression. "I'm not joking here Baby! I mean, have you ever seen leaves that shade of pink before? A monster could be lurking down here with us and uh... sleep there?"

One of her eyebrows were raised.

"Don't stare at me like that! I had a good story but you spoiled it! You've been studying "Tooth's look" again, haven't you?" complained Jack before sighing. He didn't want to do this but the other had left him no choice. "Stop worrying, okay?" he asked with his teeth revealed in a wide smile. Baby Tooth stared at the precious glowing gems before simply fainting over at their presence. The male caught her body with a hand before it met the floor and placed her into the pocket of his hoodie. Jack had used Smile #2, which meant that he officially had fifteen minutes to find something that looked like an exit in this strange place before the other woke up. A quarter of an hour was not much time in itself. However, part of his "lie" had been true in a sense. What if, they weren't alone down here? Jack snorted to himself. Who would have known that such an adventure would be sprouted in his "escape" from a rather awesome "crime scene" located in the Warren.

If Jack was rich, he would pay millions to catch a glimpse of the look on the Kangaroo's face when the other saw his "works of art."

* * *

**Will Jack and Baby Tooth escape this place? What prank has been carried out in the Warren?  
**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
